Miana
by mizurazame
Summary: a strange group of people need to come together to fight either the miana or the other clan. the yu yu hakusho character we've dicided on being in this story will show up like really late in the story.
1. character descriptions

somara  
  
demon traits: type:dragon.  
  
element:ice/water, electricity.  
  
weopon of choice:quarter staff(meele weopon)  
  
nickname:sara  
  
description:ligh blue hair, long hair, light blue eyes, 120lbs, 5' 8", 19, two tatoos:two dragons light blue(both) one on each arm, female.  
  
personality:outgoing, patient, mellow, neutral.  
  
mizura zame  
  
demon traits: type:black angel.  
  
element(s):darkness, air.  
  
weopon of choice:Katana/quarter staff.  
  
nickname:mizura  
  
description:long black hair samurai style ponytail, blod red eyes, claws, 100lbs, 5'6", black demon markings on cheeks, wrists, ankles and shoulders, female, tatoo:strange symbol, 16.  
  
personality:withrawn, temperment, bitchy, neutral.  
  
naga  
  
demon traits:inu youkai.  
  
element:black magic.  
  
weopon of choice:double handed sword(tetsusaiga)  
  
nickname:none  
  
description: long black hair with bangs, dog ears, golden cat eyes, tatoo: black panther, 5' 7", 100 lbs, extreme speed, female, 19.  
  
personality: outgoing, happy go lucky, insane, neutral.  
  
medoka  
  
demon traits: fangs, neko youkai  
  
element:darkness electricity.  
  
weopon of choice:claws, sword.  
  
nickname:none  
  
description:shoulder length dark red hair with black streaks, blood red cat eyes, 6'2", 165lbs, 18, tatoo:symbol.  
  
personality:lazy, shy, tempermental, neutral.  
  
kanga  
  
cat demon  
  
element:fire  
  
weopon of choice:archery  
  
nickname:none  
  
description:short golden hair, green cat eyes, 5' 9", 120lbs, tatoo: stripes face, arms, legs, stomac, back, black claws, 19.   
  
personality:shy, temperment, mellow, neutral.  
  
mira  
  
demon traits: dark angel  
  
element:water, electricity, darkness, air.  
  
weopon of choice:archery  
  
nickname:none  
  
description:long dark blue hair, white eyes with no pupil, 5' 10", 130lbs, 20, tatoo: symbol of darkness on back, neck, arm, shouler, and side of neck, mizura's older sister.  
  
personality: loner, withdrawn, outspoken, neutral.  
  
shara  
  
human  
  
weopon of choice: shuriken  
  
nickname:none  
  
description: shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, 5' 6" 135lbs, 21.  
  
personality:outgoing, outspoken, loud, neutral.  
  
damien  
  
evil high priest/warrior  
  
weopon of choice:katana.  
  
description: long black hair in a pmonytail, saphire blue eyes, 6'2",140lbs, tatoo:tiger on arm with symbols aound it.  
  
personality:cocky, overprotective, overconfident, outgoing, neutral.  
  
malachai  
  
warrior/wolf demon/ninja  
  
weopon of choice:katana, shuriken, ninjitsu.  
  
description:long black hair in a pony tail with black head band with red symbol on it, ruby red eyes, 5' 8", 115lbs, tatoo:the sybols of the four elements on his back with a pentagram in the center on his back.  
  
personality:overprotective, quiet, impatient, neutral.  
  
cujo  
  
inu youkai  
  
warrior  
  
weopon of choice:sword  
  
description:white hair in a ponytail, turquoise eyes, 6' 0", 130lbs, tatoo: wolf down arm.  
  
personality:perverted, good sense of humor, talkative, active, neutral.  
  
iassac  
  
fire demon  
  
elemental fighter  
  
weopon of choice:fire magic  
  
description:tauski has short blond hair and brown eyes, he's about 5' 10", 125lbs, tatoo:two fire symbols, a small one on the side of his neck, and a large one on his back.  
  
personality:quiet, shy, overprotective, neutral.  
  
utori  
  
ice demon  
  
elemental warrior  
  
weopon of choice: ice magic and sword.  
  
description:short spiky light blue hair, dark eyes, he normally wears black clothes to hide his tatoo wich is a light blue rose with snow clouds surrounding it on his back, 6'1", 145lbs.  
  
personality:slightly lazy, temepermental, shy, neutral  
  
O'ren  
  
dragon demon.(like somara)  
  
master assasin  
  
weopon of choice:small knives and shuriken.  
  
description:long red hair, red eye's, 5'11", 135lbs. tatoo:three red dragons, one down her arm, one down her other arm and anotherone on her back.  
  
personality:overprotective, caring, bitchy, neutral 


	2. prologue

this is my second fic and i created all of the characters with a little help from my firends and this is going be really confusing unless you read this "chapter" but yeah.  
  
the war started when the miana clan decided to breed new types of demons. the chamberlain clan opposes this and fight the miana clan for the right of creating new types of demons. the effects of the breeding have created the tenaka demons who have no minds for themselves, they can only take commands from their masters, they have no soul and their eyes are black. this is why the chaimberlain clan opposes the miana clan. the Miana clan wants new types of demons that they can control, with demons that they can control they can do whatever they want, some demons could shapeshift and become the doubles of their masters, if that hapens then no one would know if you were the real person or if you were just a shapeshift. there is a group of ten people who do not belong to either clan and both clans want them on their side as they are the best fighters that you can find, they are: mira, mizura, somara, naga, medoka, utori, malachai, iassac, kanga, cujo, and damien. their leader was known as O'ren though no one knows which clan did it but O'ren was murdered.....  
  
ok i know it was short but i really don't care this is only the prologue and you needed to read it to understand what the fuck i'm gonna be talkin' about so yeah my friends helped me create the characters for this, names and everything(except for mizura) and some times the chapters are going to be different because at least two people are writing this at the same time not just me but whatever bye!  
  
mizurazame 


	3. ch 1

ok ok so first chapter hope ya like it!(by the way, all demons have tatoo's so that you can tell who's a demon and who isn't) when you see brackets beside a name it's what their thinking  
  
damiens pov  
  
damien: (how am i going to get the old team back together? this is immpossible! their not going to want to fight now! we've been separated for too long! although i haven't stopped thinking about soma- a certain someone who happens to be incredibly-)  
  
five minutes later  
  
damien starts to gain conciousness.   
  
damien:(what the fuck? heavy!!!!!!!!!!!!! can't breath!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
girl:what's that supposed to mean.........AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
damien:wait! s-somara!  
  
somara:what the fuck damien? DAMIEN! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!  
  
damien:YOU FELL ON ME!!!!   
  
somara:what's that supposed to mean?(god damned bastard!...)  
  
damien:(ok this is pathetic when is she going to get off me?.....what am i thinking! i want her to stay there!)  
  
somara:(god he hasn't changed at all, he's still the same perverted jackass that he was ten years ago..........i should probably get off him now before shara sees us)  
  
shara:SOMARA! UH! AH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!  
  
somara:oh fuck this shara! oh wait that didn't come out right! i meant!.... oh fuck.  
  
damien:and you are who exactly?  
  
shara:the name's shara, and you?  
  
damien:damien and can you leave i need to talk to sara about stuff.......that did not come out right.  
  
somara:(niether of us have changed we still have perverted minds!)  
  
hey well it was a short first chapter i'll say that but it was still a good one so i hope you guys liked it as well and i'll be putitng descriptions of all the characters in the story later on so that you can know who's who and yeah bye! 


	4. ch2

ok so it's 11:30 at night and i'm wired on caffine! i feel like writing so here i am! woth the second actual chapter of the story and just to let you guys know i'm a sucker for reviews oh well, there is alot of pov changes and their fast, sometimes even i can't keep up!  
  
mizura's pov  
  
I was flying when I saw someone walking so as I flew by I looked at his face and when I saw his face I fell out of the sky.  
  
mizura:what the fuck are you doing here malachai?  
  
malachai:huh? mizura? what the fuck are you doing here?  
  
mizura:i live near here why else?  
  
malachai:oh, well you feel like walking with me?  
  
mizura:meh why not?   
  
naga's pov  
  
I couldn't speak as I had cujo's mouth against mine but if I could I would be yelling "holy mother of god! this is paradise!" so as we were making out neither cujo nor I noticed when somara and damien walked up behind us.  
  
naga:(holy shit! i hope that he never stops kissing me it's paradise!)  
  
somara:cough cough  
  
naga:(fuck!)   
  
cujo and I stopped making out.  
  
naga:who're you two?  
  
somara:oh god you should have been born blond! it's sara and damien dumbass!  
  
cujo:sara? damien? no way! the priest and the dragon!  
  
damien:and i see that the two dogs have hit it off preatty well.  
  
both cujo and I blush a deep red.   
  
naga:why didn't you write that you were coming?  
  
somara:why didn't you two get a room?  
  
cujo:stop arguing!  
  
damien:whatever, i need to bring the team back together though and it's gonna be hell getting the others together no one knows where they are!  
  
naga:i know i haven't seen mizura since we last talked as a group!  
  
cujo:uhh why do you need us anyways?  
  
damien:the miana war, it's gotten worse.  
  
naga:who gives a shit! it's their fight! we don't need to get involved!  
  
damien:they killed O'ren.  
  
somara:no! they can't have killed O'ren!  
  
naga:she was like a mother to me! and everyone else too!  
  
cujo:who cares she was a bitch you know.  
  
damien:oh yeah! she almost beat me three years before the split!  
  
naga:yeah, so she's dead now what?  
  
somara:partayyyyyy!!!!!!!!!! now we can do whatever we want! whoo hoo!  
  
mizura's pov  
  
malachai and I arrived at my house.  
  
mizura:i'm home!  
  
???:your late! and what the fuck? Malachai?  
  
malachai:hey mira, i'm the reason why mizura's late, i made her walk the whole way here.  
  
mira:oh ok then you staying for supper?  
  
malachai:why not?  
  
so they had supper, then malachai went outside found a tree and went to sleep.   
  
malachai's pov  
  
when i woke up i heared some sort of sound just outside mizura's house so i looked down and i saw one of the chaimberlains carrying a sreaming mizura.  
  
mizura:LET GO OF ME YOU GOD FORSAKEN BASTARD!!!!!!  
  
???:uhh why would i do that?  
  
mizura:JUST PUT ME DOWN SO THAT I CAN FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
???:no! we need you to fight the Miana for us!  
  
mizura:NO FUCKING WAY! I'LL NEVER WORK FOR YOU!!!!  
  
???:oh yes you will!  
  
hehe i have to leave you hanging! it's already 1:00 am and i'm still buzzed! but i have exams tomorrow, sorry! i'll try to update as soon as i can but i'm only gonna be home for three weeks this summer oh well, BTW the descriptions are almost done it will have all of the characters and their height, weight, age, etc. yeah so please review I might use some idea's if you give me them, though there are a minimum of two people working on this story oh well. 


End file.
